Grasping at shadows
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Mason wanted nothing more then to study the darkness and light... But becoming a hive prince? This war more then he asked for. Rested t for violence, profanity and death.


**Sup guys? Time for another story, this one about Destiny. Enjoy the 800-word story. I don't own Destiny; Bungie and a few others do.**

 **(Mars, Hellas Basin)**

Xol crackled at his icy prison, he couldn't tell if Nokris was dead or not, the worm God knew he hated the rest of the Hive, they had forsaken their god… He would kill them and their darkness…

But he needed a way of getting free, he saw a Tombship belonging to the Hive sect and ordered it to Earth. He sensed a warrior he could persuade to aid him in his goal.

"A Human… It seems you shall take leadership of the Grasp of Nokris." Xol hissed as he connected to the Human's mind, he didn't care for the Light… But he wanted the Hive to pay for not paying tribute to him, and he would have it.

 **(Earth, the Wall)**

Mason laid slain, his Pulse Rifle clutched in his hand. His ghost floated next to him, reviving him as a voice called to them.

"Human. I sense a knowledge to learn of the Darkness and Light… And much skill within you." The voice said, Mason slowly climbed to his feet before the voice once again spoke.

"I propose an agreement… I am Xol, Worm, Will of the Thousands. I propose an alliance… I sense the Fallen come for you, ready to kill you and leave you to rot like a carcass in the sand. I have sent aid… All I ask is you come to Mars." Xol stated, Mason looked at his ghost.

"You think we can trust him?" Mason asked, he swung the Pulse Rifle around, the Warlock heard Xol laugh.

"I know what I am, warrior of the Light, I am not an ally of the Darkness, though, they betray me as all of the Hive betray each other. I have sent warriors to aid you… Consider my offer… Not all beings of Darkness are monsters." Xol said before a group of Fallen Dregs climbed over a rock at Mason with a Captain leading them.

The captain roared before a tombship fired on them, it split open, a group of Acolytes and a Knight with a Splinter climbed out. They fired at the Fallen as Mason watched them with shock.

"I told you, Warrior of Light, I send aid, this is the Grasp of Nokris. I send the warriors which worship me as their master. I want to converse with you." Xol stated before 3 more Dregs were shot by the Hive soldiers as the Knight charged to the Captain and shot him while the Tombship took down the rest of the Fallen.

"I told you, I will allow you to return to your tower… Mars awaits, the Cabal and the Grasp of Nokris await you on Mars. I only ask that you arrive, I will not tell the rest of the Hive your location. I await your decision, Guardian." Xol said before his voice faded away.

Mason watched as the Knight dropped the dead Captain to the ground before the frozen Hive boarded the Tombship which soon vanished.

"What just happened?" Mason asked, his Ghost looked at them in shock.

"I think the Hive just helped us and a Worm God talked to us. I don't think I'm believing what I saw." The Ghost stated, Mason rested his Pulse Rifle on his shoulder while his Jumpship flew down to get him.

"I think we should return to the tower and tell them about this… The Hive have never been on our side, and now they show up and gun down a group of Fallen and then leave?" Mason said before walking back to his jumpship.

He punched in the coordinates for the Tower and sped off, confused on the events which had just happened.

"What if Xol wasn't lying to us? He contacted us, we aren't the most dangerous Warlock in the Vanguard, you think we can trust Xol? I know he's a Worm God, but I can't tell what Xol would want with us. You have any idea, Ghost?" Mason asked, his ghost hummed before talking.

"I have no idea, I'll contact the speaker and fill him in, I'd grab all the ammo we can carry, we're marching into their turf, Mason." His Ghost pointed out, Mason nodded.

He still questioned what Xol wanted, he wanted to know what Xol wanted.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I thought of this story while thinking of the Hive, I thought of Nokris being estranged from his father and what would happen if his cult of Hive went to war with the rest of the Hive and Vex and Fallen. Next chapter will be on Thursday will show Mason going to meet Xol. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
